Evil Cinquains
by Jolly Jeff
Summary: I though of some cinquain poems about evil characters from the story. Please at least stop by to read; there's not that much. About the title, I couldn't think of anything better, so why not "Evil Cinquains"?


**                                                              You Know Who**

                                                                    Voldemort

                                                                   Evil, Clever

                                         Losing all of power, getting it back, hiding

                                                          He should be tortured

                                                  He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named

                                                               **Peter Pettigrew**

                                                                   Wormtail

                                                            Cowardly, rat like

                                        Betraying, disguising self, cutting off fingers

                                                      He serves Lord Voldemort

                                                                    Coward

**                                                                      Nagini**

                                                                     Serpent

                                                               Snakelike, Long

      Slithering, Scaring Frank Bryce and Wormtail, Talking to Voldemort in Parseltongue

                                                       Nagini is Voldemort's pet

                                                                      Snake

**                                                               Lucius Malfoy**

                                                        Draco Malfoy's Father

                                                               Hateful, Hated

                   Serving Voldemort, Practicing the Dark Arts, Getting sent to Azkaban

                                                              He is in Azkaban

                                                                 Death Eater

These are just some cinquains I did when I was bored. I though of a few evil characters from Harry Potter, and made cinquains. I would've done characters like Umbridge, Draco Malfoy, the Dementors, Professor Snape, etc. but I wanted to do only the really evil characters, and not all of the minor ones, either, like Avory, Macnair, etc. Thanks to Ivonne Gleissner (I can't write the name right, it's German and I don't feel like looking up the specific letters in the character map) for helping give me ideas. I know my poems on Nagini and Lucius are kind of. . ._not good_, shall we say, but I couldn't think of much. Oh well. If anyone has any ideas for a **non-minor evil character**, please tell me via the review system. I'll credit the idea to you. Thanks for taking the time to read this. Death to the characters mentioned here! Except Harry, of course. And maybe Professor Snape, too.

Author's Note: Oh, darn, the poem formatting, you know, the diamond shape, didn't come out right. I didn't even try to center it, because unfortunately, Fanfiction never observes that. They just put it left alignment. Boo-hoo. Anyway, I did it with spaces, but Fanfiction continues to do everything in his/her/its power to make my life miserable. Ok, really that's overkill, but what can I say? Ya win some, ya lose some.

Author's Note: Yes! I'm updating this every few minutes with corrections and author's notes, and lo and behold! I actually decided to _read _that boring writing on the Document Manager page. It said: "Word document uploads will lose all special formatting. To retain general formatting of Word documents please use the "Save As" option in the "File" menu of Microsoft Word to save the document as HTML format (a dialog will pop up and in the "Save As Type" drop down menu select "Web Page" for HTML format and "Text Only" for TEXT formatted files)." I know, I know, I'm getting overexcited, but don't spoil my fun. Now I can use _italics, _**bold, **and underlined. Yes!


End file.
